User blog:Vizard6991/Volume 18 Rough Spoilers
Have to admit, this is a lot easier than having to translate the volume. Credit goes to info gathered from Chinese Forums and the Vietnamese summary, as well as the raws. Fragmentary Chapter 1: Memory Flashback to 30 years ago when Shido is practicing asking Mio out on a date for the first time in front of a mirror. Mio appears behind him while he is practicing and agrees to the date. The boy than collapses from both exhaustion and embarrassment afterwards. We also find out that Shido’s old name is Shinji Takamiya. Chapter 1: Mother Zero. At first, Kurumi stands in front of Shidou, who is being pierced by an arm through his chest. Kurumi tried to use «Zafkiel» but was stopped. "Sorry. Tokisaki Kurumi. And thank you too. Thanks to you , I can stand before him again. " As the silhouette of a young woman appears, the last words Kurumi says are: "Shi ....... dou, san ....... run ........." The next moment, all of the surrounding Kurumi's clones begin disappearing. Then the girl in front of Shidou: "It's been a long time. I can finally meet you ──── Shin. " The young woman then touches Shidou's head and all her memories are restored. In a severe headache, Shidou called out the name of the girl. "Mio────────────────────" The scene of the "Fraxinus" flying in the sky of Tenguu City. From the display, the crew confirmed. "Commander, Tokisaki Kurumi's life reaction ......... has disappeared." The meeting between Mio and Shidou was recorded by the camera and displayed on the main screen. All crew members including Kotori are shocked by the name "Shin" - the same way Murasame Reine calls Shidou. And they also noticed that the person standing in front of Shidou was much like Reine, but younger. Reine now acknowledges her true identity without hiding anything: "... more than Kurumi's clones, almost like« Nibelcole ». 「「 I 」,「 I 」is the thing「. The two bodies share the same desire. I have a job here too. Separating from each other was more convenient. Especially, when distributing Sephira to everyone. " "Phantom" Reine uttered that name, says farewell to Kotori. She thanks Kotori for taking care of Shin up until now and says that the days spent up until now made her happy, but it’s all over now. Reine in the blink of an eye disappears from the bridge of «Fraxinus». Reine appears in front of Shidou, standing beside Mio. The light radiates from their bodies, and the two merge into one. Initial appearance of the first spirit - Takamiya Mio, the Spirit with a circle of 10 pearls on the back. The Spirit "Deus" is standing in front of Shidou ─── No, if more correctly, Takamiya Shinji. Shidou expresses her feelings, but also questions and tries to advise Mio, while Mio persuades Shidou to hand over everything to her. Then Mio made a final decision, while she reached out to Shidou and Tohka appeared. Tohka, along with Yamai's sisters after handling Bandersnatch and Nibelcole, returned to Shidou. After a short conversation, the two sides broke out, Mio said his purpose: "It's been a long time since we met Shin. Yes, you are still here. So I think you should solve that first. " The battle broke out between Tohka, Yamai and Mio. However, Mio did not want to involve Shidou, so he sent him to his classroom in school. The feeling is the same as when using the Fraxinus transportation system. Not able to react, when Shidou opened his eyes, was in class with his classmates. This sudden appearance caused them to dive all over. Due to the critical situation, Shidou was forced to reveal the situation and use «Michael» to open the door. Returning back to Tohka, all of their attacks on Mio have done virtually nothing. Westcott than arrives with the Nibelcol in hand. At this moment, Mio summons Ain Soph Aur (Sanctuary of All Things In Creation) A giant flower appears in the air. And from the center, the silhouette of a young lady as if praying together is standing there. An extremely majestic and magnificent sight. But there was something snapping everyone back to reality. As Mio utters the word “bloom”, death begins to spread indiscriminately. From DEM’s side, the «Almandal», «Honorius», «Galdrabók», «Lemegeton» and the «Bandersnatch» armies continue to be deployed above the Tenguu city. As they witnesses a power far out of their imagination appear, the members of the DEM are panic, but only Isaac Westcott laughed madly. "Finally you came out ───« Deus ». My beloved Spirit. " In the surrounding area, whether "Nibelcole", "Bandersnatch", the Wizards or even the giant warship, anything that touches the bright particles emanating from Ain Soph Aur disappears like smoke. With these obstacles are gone, Mio turns to Tohka and Yamai sisters. “Now then come at me……my lovely daughters.” Fragmentary Chapter 2: Friends Mio is beginning to get used to life 30 years ago. Mana becomes Mio's friend and mentor. It is revealed in the past that Mana is a friend of Homura Haruko (later known as Itsuka Haruko, Kotori's biological mother and Shidou's adoptive mother). Chapter 2: The Three Magicans (Wizards) Origami, along with Yoshino and Mukuro after fighting Artemisia, brought her back to the base of AST. But Artemisia was severely wounded, although Mukuro used "Michael" to close the wound but the AST equipment could not meet the need for treatment. Ryouko is reluctant to resort to the help of «Fraxinus» under the suggestion of Origami. From here, the AST team along with Ryouko start escorting Artemisia to «Fraxinus». The scene of Ellen and Elliot's confrontation picks up from Volume 17, Ellen questions and blames Elliot for betraying and leaving. Ellen now draws her sword, the Rhongomiant, to defeat Elliot. Continuing from the battle between Mio vs. The Yamai Sisters. Tohka’s and the Yamai’s sisters combined Raphael at simultaneously struck at Mio. After that terrible attack, Mio's shadow disappeared. Then, she suddenly appeared behind Kaguya, Tohka shouted warning but too late, a silk-liketentacle like extension made from Mio’s reiryoku pierced through Kaguya's chest. From the top of it, an orange shiny Sephira is drawn. ".........! Kaguya! " "Yu ── zu ──" Kaguya took her last breath in Yuzuru's arms. Mio explained that the entire area was under the influence of «Ain Soph Aur», without any Astral Dress protecting them, no one could survive. Think Kurumi’s City of Devouring of Time, except even more hax. Yuzuru becomes uncontrollable after Kaguya's death and goes madly attacking Mio. But a strip of silk from Mio's side pierces Yuzuru's chest: “Apologies, Toh…ka…please….” ".....Now that’s two of them………!” "─── Mio, you ............!" Tohka clenched his teeth, when despair and pain enveloped him, Mukuro, Yoshino, Origami and Mana flew in. Mukuro promptly blocks a Mio attack to protect Tohka. Mio is happy to see Mana again and does not want her involved: "I need to revoke the Sephira now. I do not want you to die. Just for a moment, I need you to leave. " Shidou was flying over the city of Tenguu and saw the Ratatoskr and DEM battleships still fighting each other. Suddenly Shidou felt the concentration of power was interrupted, the winds enveloping him weakened and the speed of flight was reduced. On the flight, Shidou confronted the «Nibelcole», and DEM chief executive Isaac Westcott appeared. Shidou now remembers his entire past, including having been killed by Westcott. Fragmentary Chapter 3: School This part is about a morning school performance of Takamiya Shinji. The story tells us that Shinji has a close friend of his class, Itsuka Tatsuo (Kotori's father and Shidou's father). As Shinji was in class with Tatsuo, Mio came to give Shinji the item to forget at home. And of course the whole class was in excitement for such a beautiful woman to appear. Chapter 3: Leaves falling Down the World Tree. The story goes first to describe Westcott's inner, childhood-repressed hatred, ambition, and efforts to achieve his goal - Restore the world. Back at Shidou facing Westcott, he admits he cannot afford to take Mio's power now and asks Shidou to cooperate. Of course Shidou refused and the battle broke out. Shidou calls the "Zadkiel", "Raphael", "Metatron". Swirling cold air, dancing winds, and wings of light that flies around him. The scene switches to the match between Ellen and Elliot. Ellen is defeated and ready to take her end: "Yes, the win is yours, Elliot. ─── I cannot stand this shame anymore. Come on, kill me. " Elliot refuses and is scolded for being a baka by Ellen. Then, as Elliot leaves as the territory surrounding them collapses. Ellen then utters out these words. “Why, you didn’t you take me with you, Elliot ───" TL: Ha! Called it. Inside «Fraxinus», Elliot was sitting by the bed, with Ellen unconscious on the next bed over. Mana is standing beside him. Woodman shares his thoughts and the reason he tries to protect the spirits. When the conversation ended, he apologizes to both Karen and Ellen. Then, watching the flower bloom in the sky. His last words are to comment how beautiful it is. “ ─── When Mio raised her hand and called up the name, a giant tower appeared. The tower is surrounded by flowers and branches, and its top is pierced by the sky. In a moment, the entire surroundings turn into a monochrome color with the entire scene being reduced to cubes (haha Minecraft). "Hmm ......... in the end, what is this?" "Not illusion ... what is this?" "........., Territory? But, to this extent ─── " At the words of Origami, Mio spoke up as if to respond. "......... That feeling is not wrong. DEM has reproduced the model of 「This place」, a free space of operation called Territory. " The present space is explained by Mio as 「Magi」, a world that exists in the real world, where the Spirit lives. Mukuro intended to use "Michael" to neutralize "Ain Soph", but when Mukuro stabbed through the hole that opened in space, the top of" Michael "was plugged directly into Mukuro's body. "........ I said that right? 「This place,」, is the world that has been overridden in the real world. ─── My world. All laws, all rules, all natural phenomena, are different from the world you know. In this world, attacks on "Ain Soph", becomes impossible. "Like humans cannot live in the water, or apples fallen from the tree can not fly into the sky." Mukuru collapsed on the black and white ground, and her astral dress melted into bright particles, from her back, a faint shining Sephira soaring. Mio waved, the Sephira automatically flew and sank into Mio's chest. A spot in the circle of 10 stars behind Mio radiate gold. "... This is, three. Now, who is next? " Kurumi, Kaguya, Yuzuru, and Mukuro were all killed. As Tohka's chest tightened, Mana shouted: "Run!" Mio arrives and restores all of Mana's memories. ".........!? Mi ─ ─ o, san ......? "...... Aa. Can you wait a bit? By the way, it's very important to Shin. " Speaking of which, like Shidou, Mio teleports Mana to another place. There are only Mio, Tohka, Origami and Yoshino left. "Metatron" Just as Mio touched the Metatron and called the name, Metatron turned and spiked toward Tohka, the lines of light coming. Yoshino uses "Zadkiel" to create an ice wall. But, "... Fufu. So, I have to ban that. " At that moment Mio said, the ice wall melted momentarily, the light from the «Metatron» shot through Yoshino's chest. "Yoshino!" "Toh ...... ka, sa ───" Yoshino's small body fell to the ground, «Zadkiel» along with Astral Dress dissolved into the air, from her chest. A blue Sephira floats, and, like Mukuro, sinks into Mio's chest. Scene transferred to the Ryouko group, they have now reached «Fraxinus». It was the first time AST leader Kusakabe Ryouko had met Fraxinus' commander - Itsuka Kotori, and she was surprised that Kotori was so young. Ryouko also met her predecessor leader of the AST, who is now deputy commander of Fraxinus - Kannazuki. Here the two have a pretty funny runion and ended with a shot of Kotori attacking Kannazuki. Finishing things in time, Kotori and the members of Fraxinus advance to the battlefield between Mio and the Spirits. Upon arrival, through what camera captured, the crew reported: "........! Confirm the space inside the boundary through the camera! In the center is Rei ─── no, Takamiya Mio! Tohka-chan and Tobiichi-san are facing that person! " " The rest?" "Around ... Yoshino-chan, Kaguya-chan, Yuzuru-chan, Mukuro-chan have fallen! Counterattack, life response ─── no longer ......! " Kotori ordered the firing of the "Gungnir" Spirit Cannon, which was aimed at Takamiya Mio. As soon as Mio was covering the airstrike, Tohka and Origami leaped to attack. But when Origami tried to strike the "Einherjar" spike on Mio's side, Mio blocks it and a light spit from Mio's hand stabs it back towards Origami. "A ...................." "? Ori, gami ───? "Well, if you want to beat me, I think you would use this way. So, I will copy that." Origami collapses on the ground, from her chest a white Sephira soars, and is absorbed by Mio. The next moment, a beam of light rises from the ground and pierces Tohka's chest. "Ok, ha .........!?" Tohka unconsciously let moan escaped from his throat. The strength of her arm, the "Sandalphon" in her hand, fell to the ground. Tohka could not keep her body straight, her knees fell and she, falling down to the ground. Looking up into the sky, she could see Mio's "Ain Soph Aur" radiating out the sparkling beads, and there followed, the shadow of «Fraxinus» falling on the ground. "A .......... ù ......, .........." Kotori opened her eyes, in front of her eyes a shotgun, shotgun «Fraxinus» shot down not far - This place is within the world. In her body, the wounds are being covered and healed by the flames of "Camael". She sat up and saw Mio standing there, a small piece of Sephira from the underside of Nia's body was drawn. "Hey, Reine. No, maybe I should call you Mio? " "......... I do not mind." "......... Reine." "Was it all a lie? Even if you saved me. Or continued to support me. And, of course, became my best friend. Was all of it false? " "........ It's not a lie. My words, my feelings, are no lie. I── Even now, I still see you as my best friend. " "......... But if it was to bring Shin back, I would even sacrifice my friends. That's all." At the same time, Kotori felt a sharp pain. "──────" A stripe of light from the monochromatic ground rose through Kotori's chest. She fell to the ground, the same treatment and fire flames evaporated. "...Enough, then. That all , how about ....... " As her consciousness fades, Kotori says those words to her friend Fragmentary Chapter 4: Date ''' Mio and Shinji agree to meet at a station on Sunday, where they go boarding a ship for their date. '''Chapter 4: The First and Last Confrontation The battle between Shidou and Westcott. At this point Shidou is using Gabriel to strengthen his body, riding on the winds from Raphael, and holding the Sandalphon in his hand, surrounded by "Nibelcole", and Westcott with «Beelzebub». After a fierce battle, Shidou is forced to the same line, Natsumi and Miku appear to relieve him. After Shidou briefly explained the situation, they immediately escaped to head towards Mio. However, the "Nibelcole" catches up; they are blocked and no other way than to continue fighting. Shidou decided to use the "Halvanhelev" with the support from both Miku and Natsumi. With the mighty weapon in hand, Shidou crushed the «Nibelcole». However, in order to defeat Westcott, he must use a skill that even the Beelzebub does not know about. “Certainly when it comes to "Beelzebub", the first thing to do is to investigate the power of the Spirits. I do not really master what I just used, it's just the strength I borrowed temporarily. But please. Do you know about this? Have you investigated it yet? Hey, Mr. Westcott and all of you! " “Ougi Roaring Flash Wave!” Westcott was mortally wounded and lying motionless on the ground, when Natsumi and Miku thought Shidou was about to finish Westcott, he only used «Michael» to lock «Beelzebub». "I do not know what to say ...... But this, definitely not. I do not want to be like him. And also sorry, Shin. " But then, the world suddenly turns black and white, from Westcott's chest, a gray Sephira soars. "Ể .......?" "A ───" The next moment, Miku and Natsumi cried out. Not because they were surprised by this sudden change, but from the ground, the strips of light reaching out and piercing through their chest. "........!? Mi, Miku, Natsumi .........!? " Shidou screams, flying from the chest of the Sephira, and Westcott's Sephira floats in the air. “ ────── Shin.” “.......! Mi, o ────” "Then everyone......" It was painful, looking at the shape of Miku and Natsumi at the moment. Just from that meaning, Shidou understood. In other words, all the Spirits have died ──────. In the sky, the flagship of Ratatoskr led by Karen is watching the situation. On display at this time, the number of bodies of the spirits is all in that space. In an indeterminate space, when Tohka is floating, she sees a young woman. "You are ......." "My name? I do not have that. If you have to say, I'm you." Tohka talked with Dark Tohka. Dark Tohka explains the origin of the spirits. "Muu ...... What does that mean? Origami and Kotori certainly have been humans before..... but Yoshino or Kaguya, Yuzuru, Natsumi, are they not the same type of Spirit as me? " "They aren't . Excluding that woman, the beings called the Spirit, are the people who receive Sephira from that woman. ──── There is only one exception. Those who she selected had their human memories erased, and become Spirits from the past decade alone. " Then Dark Tohka makes Tohka realize her true identity. "──── I'm still alive. And if I'm still alive ──── I still can, fight." "I see. ──── But the opponent is our mother. Granted, she can fight, we first need to create a surprise opening. If possible, take advantage of the meager few minutes then. At best we will only die again. no ........ this time the woman will not make mistakes anymore. We will definitely vanish without any sort of debris left over. " "──── No problem. If you can last a few minutes, surely enough to Shido─ to flee. I cannot think of any other solution for this situation. ──── Little hope This is enough for me to bet my life. " "──── If so, she should go, I do. Until contentment, delight struggling on me." "Um ... thank you, me." Dark Tohka hugs Tohka and pushed her forward. Fragmentary Chapter 5: Ocean Memories of Shinji and Mio's sea voyages. At this point, Mio hugged both of Shinji's two arms and expressed her true feelings: "Aa ........「 Like 」. I like you, Shin. I do not know how to say enough, I love you so much. If it's for you, you I can do anything. " Chapter 5: The Finger Hanging Over the Trigger. Only Tohka Shido, and Mio are left. “... Of course you are here, ──── Tohka. ......... Well, that's right. If someone can confront me, I think it would be you. " Mio explains more about Tohka, saying that when she divided her power into ten Sephira crystal, something went wrong with one of them. It began to develop its own ego. She then asks Shido if he ever noticed something different about Tohka, that the other Spirits didn’t have. It’s here that Shido realizes, Tohka was the only one without a name….as if she never had one. However, Tohka interjects saying that it’s fine, since Shido is the one who named her. The battle broke out between Mio and Tohka. Tohka can now borrow power from other spirits and Mio herself. Her Sandalphon gains a powerup, now even stronger than her final sword form. Her Astral Dress also changes a bit. Resembling how Yoshinon could wear Zadkiel as armor, she is doing something similar. At last, Tohka lands a solid blow onto Mio. However, "〖" Ain "〗" Immediately after that, when Mio called up her trump card. The world was illuminated by light. And when the light dissolves, Tohka's silhouette disappears from anywhere. "Toh, ka .......?" "........... Tohka, was gone." " You can ... " "Ain", ignoring all laws, 「obliterate」 completely the target. ─── Let me say it again. Tohka is gone. No matter where in the world. " The feeling of confusion flooded Shidou's mind. "Metatron" .........! " Shidou grinned at the name, the 「Wing」 flew around him, with all his might, to attack Mio. The left hand is «Zadkiel», the right hand is «Camael». Shidou uses every power he has, every skill he knows. «Michael», «Hannah», «Raphael», «Gabriel» and «Sandalphon». But ─── "........Disappear." Mio just said such a thing; all of Shidou's attacks are wiped out. As desperation overwhelmed, a bullet aimed at Mio, but was stopped by her power before it could land. "Kihihi, hihi." The Worst Spirit - Tokisaki Kurumi appears. However, this is just a clone of Kurumi, Kurumi is already dead. With her dying breath, Kurumi transferred all of her remaining power to a clone through the 11th bullet and then sent her into the future with the 12th bullet. Kurumi explains that after the «Yud Bet» expires and is sent back to the past, she will also disappear. But before that there was one thing she needed to do. Kurumi drags Shidou away and kisses Shidou. Just then, Mio catches up and again from the ground, a strip of light reaching out and piercing Kurumi's chest. "This is ............ I ........ no more regrets, then ......." This is all that Kurumi can give Shidou. Shidou then called up the name of the angel; the only possibility he could use. The thing that had been sealed in his body before (off-screen during volume 4). The very thing that Kurumi took back to save him 204 times. “----the sixth bullet Vav.” "......... what ───?" Before Mio could react, Shidou pointed the gun at his head and pulled the trigger. Shido returns back to the day before the final battle between Dem and Ratatoskr. Then, while wondering what to do, he realized that the method of handling with Spirits has already been hammered into him. And so he called out to her. “Reine-san, do you want to go on a date with me tomorrow?” To Be Continued. Category:Blog posts